Video Game
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Tony vivia como se estivesse em um vídeo game, onde depois do 'Game Over' tudo recomeçaria e ele poderia passar das fases que se seguiam com facilidade.


**Video Game**

Ela encarava o teto do próprio quarto. Morava naquela mesma casa desde que nascera e já se ocupara naquilo mais de um milhão de vezes. Podia se lembrar do quanto ele mudara. Do céu repleto de nuvens fofas como algodão que a faziam sorrir mesmo nos dias chuvosos, quando uma pequena Pepper não podia ir brincar no quintal, por ter aquele pedacinho seco e ensolarado no próprio quarto, até o atual branco, com um delicado roda-teto de gesso a emoldurar a junção dele com a parede. Ela também havia mudado – como a pintura do teto, a disposição dos móveis, e todas as outras coisas naquela casa.

Seu pai nunca fora rico, mas eles sempre tiveram uma vida confortável. A começar por aquela casa. Grande o suficiente para a família Potts crescer com tranquilidade no subúrbio de Nova York, sem se preocupar com a selva de pedra que era Manhattan. Ela e o irmão brincavam na calçada todos os dias, e, quando o pai chegava do trabalho, ele sempre buzinava duas vezes, colocando a cabeça para fora do carro antes de gritar em sua direção: "Que menina na rua é mais bonita do que Pepper Potts?". Ela jamais precisou gritar uma resposta, visto que bastava ele sair do carro para ser ladeado pelos filhos e observá-la com um sorriso, dizendo que nenhuma garota no mundo era mais bonita do que a sua _Pimentinha_. Um apelido adequado para a menina de cabelos vermelhos que sempre seguia o irmão mais velho escalando árvores ou correndo pela vizinhança com os outros moleques. Ainda assim, somente o pai e o irmão podiam chamá-la daquele modo sem que ela se irritasse – embora, dependendo do tom do irmão, ele pudesse acabar ganhando um soco por uso inadequado da alcunha.

Quando não estava agindo como um moleque estava dentro daquele mesmo quarto, com o rosto vermelho dentro de algum livro. E ali ela sonhava. A garota Potts não queria ser nenhuma princesa – "Eu nunca vou ser bonita o suficiente para ser uma princesa" ela pensava. Alta e magra demais, com aqueles cabelos vermelhos que chamavam atenção junto aos óculos, pensava em ser alguma heroína e salvar todos, além de punir alguns colegas que a chamavam de nerd ou quatro olhos. E ela sabia que era esperta o suficiente para aquilo – assim como o era para saber quem eram os mocinhos e os bandidos –, e já escalava árvores bem o suficiente para salvar pelo menos os gatos que lá ficavam presos.

As lembranças da infância eram muitas. Do balanço feito com um pneu velho na árvore do quintal que não mais existia aos banhos na piscina de plástico que o pai comprara em um verão distante. Das competições de vídeo game na casa do vizinho, das quais ela foi proibida de jogar por ter ganhado de todos os garotos do bairro. Voltou chorando de raiva para casa, mas disse com orgulho quando os pais perguntaram o porquê das lágrimas que era esperta demais para jogar com os outros babacas do bairro. Ganhou o próprio vídeo game no natal seguinte e nunca fora tão feliz.

Na escola ela fizera amigos o suficiente. Não estava perto das garotas populares porque não era bela o suficiente para isso – nessa época, o teto do quarto fora pintado de branco, porque as paredes eram roxas e uma delas coberta de fotografias, pôsteres de filmes de sucesso e algumas fórmulas de matemática – mas valera a pena. As garotas bonitas não foram aceitas na MIT Sloan School of Management, enquanto ela não só fora aceita, como ganhara uma bolsa de estudos que cobriria parte dos seus custos na faculdade. Tinha apenas 17 anos, mas isso não impediu que o irmão mandasse que ela colocasse um vestido bonito e a levasse para um bar, dizendo que nenhuma irmã dele – como se ele tivesse mais alguma, como ela bem lembrou com um sorriso radiante nos lábios – iria para a universidade sem antes tomar um porre. Ela se lembrava das três doses de tequila e de depois vomitá-las no gramado de casa, sendo amparada pelo irmão que ria da sua embriaguez.

Abandonara seu quarto – temporariamente, é verdade – por um dormitório individual no próprio campus da universidade. Lá não tinha a mãe para fazer seu café da manhã, o pai para dizer que ela era a garota mais bonita da rua, o irmão para desafiá-la a alguma coisa ou o teto do seu próprio quarto para fazer com que Pepper se perdesse em pensamentos. Ainda assim, ela adorou cada momento que passou ali do mesmo modo que adorava voltar para casa durante as férias.

Na faculdade ela aprendeu a beber, descobriu que não era de todo ruim ser alta e magra e que cabelos ruivos tinham, sim, seu charme. Trabalhava meio período na cantina e por isso arrumou dois ou três namoradinhos no primeiro ano. Ninguém que realmente a tenha prendido, porque acima de tudo, ela estudou. Virou noites debruçada sobre seus livros de economia e se tornou a favorita de um ou dois professores. Pepper estava na faculdade para ser a melhor – não apenas boa – no que faria quando saísse dali. Os planos de ser heroína foram trocados pelos planos de direção de uma empresa realmente grande, e ela se permitia sonhar até mesmo com um bom cargo nas Indústrias Stark – afinal, não havia melhor lugar para crescer. Talvez por isso tenha ficado realmente indignada quando seu chefe disse que ela teria que ficar na cantina no dia e na hora da palestra que o herdeiro, Anthony, faria naquela noite.

Pepper nunca achou que fosse odiar alguém na vida como odiou naquele momento. Estava fazendo planos para aquilo por meses e, de uma hora para outra, a melhor chance para começar a escrever o artigo que pretendia apresentar em um congresso no ano seguinte escapou pelas suas mãos. Deveria se chamar _Sortuda_ Potts por nenhuma das suas colegas trocarem a chance de conhecer o maldito playboy – quando tudo que ela queria era a chance de conhecer o nome à frente do maior complexo industrial do país – por uma noite sem fazer absolutamente nada em uma cantina vazia. Se tivesse um senso de dever um pouco menor, teria largado o avental que usava sobre o uniforme e ido para a palestra, mas ao invés disso encheu o bolso de fichas e foi jogar _1941: Counter Attack_. A cada inimigo abatido ela bem se lembrava do chefe, pensando que já estava passando da hora de pedir demissão e procurar algo realmente na área dela.

Provavelmente estava próxima de bater o recorde da máquina – que já era dela – completamente absorta nas pequenas explosões na tela a sua frente enquanto apertava botões e movia o joystick de um modo não muito diferente dos meninos do primeiro ano que iam lá jogar. Estava tão distraída que não escutou quando a porta da cantina foi aberta e uma figura morena entrou lá. Como se entendesse perfeitamente aquele tipo de concentração o homem apenas observou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, observando atento os movimentos na tela do árcade até que as letras 'Game Over' aparecessem no centro da mesma e ela chutasse o aparelho como nenhuma dama jamais ousaria fazer, arrancando dele uma gargalhada.

- Você não foi de todo ruim. Só precisa praticar um pouco mais.

O comentário a fez virar para ele com a cabeça baixa, vermelha como um pimentão por não ter notado que alguém havia entrado ali. Sem dar a mínima para o constrangimento dela, o cliente sentou em uma mesa próxima, pegando o cardápio e olhando para ele de modo indiferente antes de pedir.

- Traga-me um milk shake de chocolate e duas fichas para o Counter Attack.

Sem levantar a cabeça ela foi para trás do balcão, fazer exatamente o que lhe fora mandado, sem soltar nenhum ruído dos lábios e muito menos prestar atenção em quem ousara interromper seu momento de infelicidade e frustração. Deixou o milk shake sobre a mesa, assim como as duas fichas, tirando-as do bolso.

- Pronto. Mais alguma coisa?

Esperou uma resposta, ficando ainda mais vermelha por notar que ele a observava como se estivesse diante de um espécime raro de cenoura mutante. Estava quase dando meia volta para o balcão quando ele levantou, declarando com um tom de voz de quem não estava acostumado a ouvir um 'não'.

- Agora você vai me mostrar o que sabe fazer nisso.

Pepper finalmente levantou o rosto e engasgou quando percebeu que estava na frente de Anthony Edward Stark. Poderia ter respondido a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça que foi "Eu não posso jogar com clientes", mas as palavras que saltaram da sua boca foram:

- Você não deveria estar dando uma palestra?

- Aquilo lá não estava exatamente divertido. E se você for mais um daqueles alunos chatos eu vou embora sem pagar a conta. – e, colocando as fichas na maquina, ele indicou o joystick que ela deveria usar – Agora vamos jogar.

Ela estava nervosa, mas não ousou contrariar aquele olhar. Era a chance pela qual estivera orando durante toda a vida, e não podia jogá-la fora. Não mesmo. A partida já tinha começado quando ela finalmente perguntou.

- O que eu vou ganhar se eu vencer você?

- Você está jogando comigo, isso não é o suficiente?

Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos da tela, nenhum dos dois perdendo a concentração por aquela conversa. Tony se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mesmo que não tivesse demonstrado. Iria esperar para o que viria depois daquilo. Normalmente, garçonetes de cantinas de faculdade não aceitariam jogar com ele, na verdade, estariam tentando seduzi-lo antes mesmo que ele percebesse que puxara algum assunto com elas – e Tony, obviamente, não achava aquilo ruim. Pepper deu um sorriso curto, atenta ao inicio da próxima fase enquanto respondia.

- Poderia ser, mas atualmente eu preciso mais mudar de emprego do que perder tempo jogando com milionários que deveriam estar dando palestras.

- E o que você faz?

- Segundo ano de economia. Eu posso mandar meu currículo.

- Se você vencer, manda o currículo.

Ela sorriu já se sentindo vitoriosa. Agora só precisava dar o sangue para jogar melhor do que ele, o que estava se mostrando uma tarefa realmente complicada. Nada mais justo que Tony Stark jogar melhor do que qualquer vizinho do seu bairro quando ela realmente precisava ser melhor que alguém. Os dois tinham pontuações praticamente idênticas quando o burburinho do lado de fora começou a aumentar. Pepper não parecia realmente incomodada com isso, mas Tony começou a ficar realmente desatento, olhando de quando em quando para trás.

- Acho que nosso desafio vai ter que ficar para depois.

Só naquele momento os dois se encararam, e ela percebeu que ele não queria ser atacado pela horda de estudantes que a qualquer segundo entraria na cantina, mesmo que fosse conhecido por lidar muito bem com as multidões.

- Ok. Você não vai mais conseguir fugir deles. Venha comigo.

Tony Stark jamais imaginou ser levado para os fundos da loja para ela lhe entregar um avental aparentemente limpo e um boné, além de presenteá-lo com um sorriso que explicava exatamente o que ela estava sugerindo que ele fizesse. Naquele momento, teve certeza de que estava diante de um pequeno gênio, mesmo que ela não aparentasse ter um Q.I. realmente alto.

Ele não fez realmente muita coisa, se não fazer de conta que a ajudava com os pedidos, enquanto Pepper, naquele uniforme que não tinha nada de sexy, atendia todas as mesas sem que ninguém perguntasse quem era o cara novo. Apenas no final da noite, restando menos do que 10 alunos no salão, ele voltou a falar com ela.

- Me envie o currículo e vou ver o que eu posso fazer por você.

Ele disse aproveitando a distração das outras pessoas para tirar o boné da cabeça e, do bolso, uma nota de 10 dez dólares, juntamente com o cartão dele.

- Pelo milk shake e pelas fichas.

Disse antes de começar a caminhar despreocupado para fora da lanchonete. Pepper, entretanto, falou alto antes que ele saísse.

- Meu nome é Pepper Potts. Só para que você saiba.

Ela nunca soube que capricho exatamente fez com que Tony a contratasse – se dele ou dela, apesar de duvidar que ele fizesse algo contra vontade –, mas decidiu que iria fazer por merecer aquela chance. Ela esperava ser sua função qualquer coisa pequena e realmente chata, algum cargo sem nenhuma importância, e não ser recebida pelo próprio Tony na sua entrevista e o seguinte comentário da parte dele: "Eu não sabia que garçonetes tinham currículos de ouro". Comentário, obviamente, que não ficou sem uma resposta ácida, embora não fosse ácida o suficiente para que ele desistisse dela, e sim para sorrir. Quanto ao cargo que ele lhe ofereceu, bem... Pepper auxiliaria a secretária dele. Não era apenas marcar e desmarcar compromissos, era a chance de conhecer pessoas, acompanhá-lo em reuniões importantes e apreciar na prática tudo aquilo que estava aprendendo na faculdade. Ganharia o dobro do que conseguia juntando as gorjetas na cantina e tendo que trabalhar – pelo menos fisicamente presente – pela metade do tempo.

Daquela vez foi ela quem ligou para o irmão, dizendo que ou os dois tomavam um porre juntos ainda naquela noite ou ela o deserdaria para sempre – como se ela já tivesse ganhado alguma herança além de ter sido contratada para trabalhar com Tony Stark. Mas aquilo tinha acontecido havia muito tempo, e, lembrando-se desses momentos, ela chegou à conclusão de que o amara desde o momento em que ele a desafiou para aquela partida, por mais que, desde então, o tenha odiado profundamente, sem precisar de mais do que uma hora trabalhando para ele para que isso ocorresse.

Tony não tivera nada do que ela tivera na infância. Enquanto Pepper podia duvidar de tudo, menos do amor que os pais sentiam por ela, ele passava tempo demais reclamando de como Howard Stark tinha sido péssimo e, que se ele pudesse, provavelmente não deixaria as indústrias para ele. E então ele fazia de tudo para ser um verdadeiro merda enquanto os negócios ficavam para "gente grande". Porque Tony era um gênio e lidava com as massas como ninguém, mas passar duas horas ao lado dele sem querer fazer daquela cabeça o alvo para a mais nova invenção das Indústrias Stark era praticamente um milagre. Ainda assim, Pepper não podia olhar para ele sem admiração, enquanto entrava naquele mundo tão diferente daquele em que ela fora criada. Afinal, a moleca que subia em árvores não contava com ter que subir em saltos altos para trabalhar.

Saiu da faculdade e assumiu de vez a agenda dele e das empresas, trabalhando para o grupo Stark como se trabalhasse para algo que tivesse seu próprio nome. Cada contrato milionário era uma vitória pessoal dela, cada nova invenção era como se fosse um pequeno bebê seu. E Tony reclamava pelas suas roupas sérias e por ela não dar uma folga a ele, o que nunca a irritou verdadeiramente. Ok, irritou, e ela ria ao lembrar-se disso. Quando se trabalha para Tony Stark tem que se ter uma resposta sempre na ponta da língua e uma paciência enorme. Talvez por isso os dois sempre houvessem se dado bem, independente de todos os pequenos desentendimentos – pequenos, afinal, ela nunca realmente tinha tirado os saltos altos e o chutado de verdade, só pensado na possibilidade e a externado verbalmente dez ou onze vezes por mês durante todos os anos nos quais fora seu braço direito – e por vezes o esquerdo também. Tony vivia como se estivesse em um vídeo game, onde depois do 'Game Over' tudo recomeçaria e ele poderia passar das fases que se seguiam com facilidade.

A vida mudara muito, mas fora sempre aquela casa que dera a Pepper abrigo, proteção e amor, quando Tony teimava em levar o coração dela para todo tipo de aventura. Jamais se deixara vagar tempo demais por aquela linha tênue que envolvia os sentimentos pelo patrão, mas jamais conseguira sair dela. Tivera, sim, alguns namorados, mas estava verdadeiramente casada com as indústrias Stark e com o dono delas, mesmo que Pepper Potts fosse a responsável por dispensar no dia seguinte todas as mulheres que dormiam na cama dele. E ela estava feliz com isso. Profissionalmente realizada, ela sempre encarava aquele mesmo teto no final do dia, pensando em números ao invés do rosto que se escondia por trás deles.

Então vieram o sequestro e a armadura. E ela, que às vezes realmente acreditava que ele jamais poderia ser atingido por nada, se focou mil vezes mais no trabalho para quando chegar em casa, chorar por medo de nunca mais vê-lo. Afinal, ela sabia o quão humano Tony era, mesmo que ele fizesse questão de esconder aquilo da própria sombra. Sentiu um alívio tão grande quando ele foi finalmente encontrado que poderia bater nele por se deixar ser apanhado. Tony Stark, porém, não era o mesmo depois daquilo. E mesmo que ela tivesse se apaixonado pelo perfeito oposto do que alguém poderia esperar dela, ela continuava a amar aquele novo homem que aos poucos finalmente amadurecia.

Tony achara não só o amor dela – por mais que ela tenha continuado a odiá-lo, principalmente quando ele disse que o bebê Torre Stark era apenas 12% dela –, mas também achara um time onde seus defeitos eram aceitos como ela os aceitara durante todo aquele tempo. E ele crescia, mostrava ao mundo que era mais do que o maldito playboy, mais do que o bilionário, do que o herói que salvara a Terra. Ele mostrava ser um verdadeiro homem, e ela o amava ainda mais por isso, porque ainda assim ele jamais deixaria de ser Tony Stark - o gênio, bilionário, playboy e filantropo.

E ainda não sabia o porquê de estar deitada naquela cama de casal, encarando o próprio teto, quando em menos de duas horas poderia estar no bebê que tinha 12% dela – afinal, ele continuara insistindo naquela porcentagem ridícula mesmo depois que eles reconstruíram o prédio, enquanto ela estava lutando por 40% –, com ele, ainda que tivesse dito que jantaria com os pais naquela noite. Levantou ágil, calçando sandálias confortáveis enquanto pegava as chaves do carro que mais cedo haviam sido largadas sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

- Mãe, vou dormir fora hoje.

Falou enquanto a abraçava pelas costas, sem repensar a decisão tomada ao sentir o cheiro da comida que ela preparava.

- Mande lembranças ao Tony.

Pepper não pode deixar de rir, pensando que não era justo ele ter seduzido inclusive os pais dela, apesar de o irmão ainda guardar algumas reservas, afinal, ele criara uma raiva quase irracional de Tony depois que Pepper contara uma ou duas que ele aprontara. Beijou ainda o rosto do pai antes de sair, batendo de leve os dedos no volante enquanto dirigia.

Tony não esperava visitas, por isso ficou curioso quando Jarvis disse que o elevador pessoal havia sido ativado, tentando adivinhar quem do pequeno grupo que tinha a senha para utilizá-lo resolvera lhe fazer uma visita na hora do jantar. Sorriu positivamente surpreendido ao ver a figura de Pepper sair com um sorriso, jogando a bolsa de lado enquanto caminhava sem pressa até ele. Adorava aquele vestido, simples, mas Pepper Potts não precisava de muito para adornar a beleza dela.

- Eu posso estar enganado, mas jurava que você tinha dito que dormiria na casa dos seus pais essa noite.

- Você está certo. – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Mas fiquei com vontade de jogar vídeo game e meu Atari está quebrado há algum tempo. Então pensei que talvez você pudesse me emprestar um dos seus, e nós poderíamos finalmente continuar com o desafio que começamos um tempo atrás.

Tony deu uma risada alta, puxando-a pela cintura para perto de si e beijando-a demoradamente. Jamais esquecera aquele desafio.

- E o que você vai querer se ganhar dessa vez?

- Isso você vai descobrir quando eu te vencer.

_**.**_

_This is my idea of fun_

_Playing video games_

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do, I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_**.**_

**N.A.:** Depois que eu me conformei com meus dois OTP ficou muito mais fácil escrever essa fic – que estava sendo cogitada há séculos. Devo ter escutado mil vezes o cd da Lana Del Rey, mas saiu, de todo modo. Espero que alguém goste. Quanto ao fato da Pepper ainda morar na casa dos pais é só pela fala do Tony no início do filme, quando ele pede para ela ligar para mãe avisando que ia dormir fora.


End file.
